I'm still here
by MrsHaleStilinski
Summary: Je suis nulle en résumé alors je vais juste vous dire qu'il s'agit d'un imagine Cora/Stiles qui se passe dans la 3b sans compter le départ de Cora.


Cela faisait plusieurs jours que tout le monde savait que Stiles était contrôlé par le Nogitsune mais elle pensait qu'il était toujours là, elle le sentait au fond d'elle qu'il ne pouvait pas être parti, pas sans lui dire au revoir... Cora se leva ce matin en entendant les débats qui partageaient la meute au rez de chaussé et une fois habillée descendit les escaliers pour les rejoindre et quand elle comprit le sujet des discussions elle arriva en courant dans la salle en criant:

"- Vous ne pouvez pas!"

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et elle vit dans leurs yeux que s'était trop tard, elle ne pourrait plus les faire changer d'avis et spécialement l'air désolé de son frère la dégoûta.

"- Comment vous pouvez faire ça? C'est votre ami."

Sur ces mots la jeune bêta remonta les escaliers plus vite qu'elle ne les avait descendus pour que personne ne puisse voir les larmes qui commençaient à border ses yeux. Comment pouvaient-ils lui faire ça? Même Scott semblait déterminé... Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et se roula en boule autour d'un tee shirt de l'homme qu'elle aime dans ses bras en pleurant... qu'elle aimait serai plus approprié désormais car oui le plan de la meute était simple: tuer Stiles. Elle repensa à tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble et au fait qu'elle n'avait jamais pu lui avoué qu'elle l'aimait. Comment a-t-elle eu ce tee shirt allez-vous me dire? Et bien elle l'a volé le jour où elle devait aidé Stiles à faire accepter à son père l'idée de l'éxistence des loups-garou. C'est en regardant cet objet si précieux maintenant pour elle qu'elle eut une idée, elle allait trouvé Stiles avant les autres. Elle sortit donc par la fenêtre pour ne pas se faire repérer, le tee shirt à la main et commença à suivre l'odeur de Stiles.

Ooooooo

Après lui avoir laissé plusieurs heures pour se calmer, la meute avait envoyé Peter pour ramener Cora et il tapa donc à sa porte mais n'entendant pas de réponse décida qu'elle dormait et l'annonça au reste du groupe.

_"- T'as bien vérifié qu'elle dormait?_ demanda Derek inquiet pour sa soeur.

- Je n'allais pas entrer, elle ne répondait pas donc je suppose qu'elle dort.

_- Tu n'es qu'un idiot!_ cria Derek en courant vers la chambre de la louve et ouvrit la porte pour découvrir son absence. _Comment on la retrouve maintenant?! Elle est peut être en danger en étant partie chercher Stiles! _Il était si énervé qu'il avait pris Peter par le col pour le frapper contre le mur et Scott dû les séparer, il fallait éviter à tous prix une nouvelle dispute au sein de la meute."

Ooooooo

De son côté Cora ne savait pas si elle était sur une bonne voix ou non, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle était seule dans une rue noire avec qu'un bâtiment désaffecté pour repère. Elle décida d'entrer quand même quand la pluie commença à tomber et put donc identifié le bâtiment en question comme étant une vieille usine en très mauvais état et avec des machines qui doivent encore fonctionner, peut être est-ce un signe que Stiles est là, le nogitsune a besoin de ces machines pour ses plans. Elle commençait à avoir froid et à se sentir bête d'être partie avec juste un tee shirt sur le dos et le fait d'être trempée ne l'aidait pas, elle enfila donc le tee shirt de Stiles qu'elle avait toujours à la main et alluma son portable pour se faire de la lumière car même en étant un loup-garou elle n'avait pas une bonne vue dans le noir. Elle se retourna en entendant du bruit dehors et plusieurs sons de pas différents puis reconnu la voix de Derek, ils l'avaient retrouvés mais elle ne rentrerait pas avec eux. Elle se mit à courir jusqu'au bout de la salle et vit une petite porte sur le côté et décida donc d'y entrer se disant qu'ils ne la trouveraient peut être pas ici. En ouvrant les yeux elle vit en face de lui la personne qu'elle cherchait la fixant de ses yeux qu'elle aimait tant. Elle fit un pas vers lui et il ne bougea pas restant à la fixer comme s'il attendait quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas...

_"- Stiles? _l'espérance était facilement repérable dans sa voix, elle n'avait pas réfléchi une seconde à ce qu'elle ferait si elle trouvait le mauvais.

_- Mauvais choix._ dit-il simplement avec un sourire cruel qui n'allait pas du tout sur le visage angélique du jeune humain, il s'approcha d'elle et enserra son cou d'une main et l'envoya contre le mur derrière lui."

Sonnée par le coup elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux de suite et quand elle le fit, elle vit son visage proche du sien mais toujours ce sourire cruel sur les lèvres alors quand elle entendit les pas des autres qui se rapprochaient de la petite pièce où ils se trouvaient elle fit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête c'est à dire poser ses lèvres sur le sourire carnassier posé sur le visage de l'homme qu'elle aime. Quand elle se recula elle remarqua immédiatement qu'il avit repris un air normal.

_"- Stiles? _encore une fois l'espoir était présent dans sa voix.

_- Cora? Tu m'as fais revenir. _dit-il le sourire qu'elle adorait sur son visage.

- _Stiles! Enfin. _Elle le serra dans ses bras sur ses mots, les larmes aux yeux, mais c'était sans compter les autres qui arrivèrent. Elle eu à peine le temps de relever la tête et de leur dire d'arrêter que la porte était défoncée et que John lui même avait tiré sur son fils. _Non! Stiles!_

_- C'était mon tee shirt..._ Elle le tenait toujours dans ses bras quand il glissait vers le sol en souriant tandis qu'elle pleurait. John comprenant son erreur était tombé à genoux au sol.

_- Stiles, reste avec moi...reste avec moi... _Elle répétait cette phrase en appuyant sur la tâche de sang qui commençait à se propager sur sa poitrine tandis qu'il posait sa main sur la joue mouillée de Cora. _Stiles je t'en supplie, reste avec moi..._

_- Cora... je... je... _Il n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase et la main qui était sur la joue de la jeune bêta glissai le long de son visage avant de rejoindre le sol tandis que Cora ne put que poser sa tête sur le corps de celui qu'elle aimerait toujours en larmes tandis que les autres ne bougèrent pas les laissant comme ça jusqu'à ce que Chris décida qu'il était tant que chacun rentre chez soit...

Ooooooo

1 mois après ce que tout le monde appelait "l'accident" chez les Hale ça ne dormait plus beaucoup spécialement parce que les deux adultes étaient réveillés chaque nuit par les cauchemards de la plus jeune. En effet, chaque nuit Cora rêvait de Stiles et de ce qu'auraient put être ses derniers mots, la phrase qu'il n'avait jamais put finir mais chacun de ses rêves mêmes s'ils commençaient heureux finissaient en cauchemard par la mort du jeune homme. Cette nuit là, Cora ne dormait pas non plus mais cette fois c'était un choix. Elle était fatiguée d'être la nouvelle cause des soucis de sa famille et ne voulait plus que son frère s'inquiète pour elle alors elle avait trouvé une solution. Pendant la journée elle s'était introduit chez les Argent pour voler la seule chose qui pourrait la débarasser de ces illusions stupides comme elle les appelait.

Le matin en se réveillant, Derek avait été surpris de ne pas avoir entendu Cora crié cette nuit et se dirigea directement vers la chambre de sa soeur et quand il ouvrit la porte il vit la pire chose qu'il auraoit pu imaginer voir. Il éclata en sanglots en prenant le corps de sa soeur dans ses bras se qui réveilla le reste de la meute qui était restée pour la nuit. Ils entrèrent tous en même temps et chacun vit le papier posé sur le lit avec écrit seulement 3 mots, tous savaient que Cora n'avait jamais été portée sur les longs discours... "Je suis désolée".


End file.
